The Ninja Academy
by SerenaFelton
Summary: This Is Why God Made Study Hall. Storys like This Are Born minor OOCness
1. Chapter 1

The Ninja Academy

Ok this story was written by me and my friends which all of us are in this story as well. We do not own Naruto but we do own ourselves. I hope you like the story and would please rate

"Ouch!" Naruto says as he falls out of his seat. We are all student's at the Konoha Ninjitsu Acadamy. "What an idiot he falls asleep, then falls out of his chair." says Sasuke Uchiha the # 1 rookie of the school. Meanwhile Ashley and Cory are looking at the scene before them. "What a bunch of losers!" says Ashley with a cold stare. "Yeah, really Naruto is such an idiot!" replies Cory. "I don't mean the Fox I mean those idiot girls." starts Ashley, "They 're always fawning over that rookie Sasuke." "Why Ashley if I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous." says Cory. Ashley while glaring at Cory says "I don't get like that, they're annoying." Cory backs away "Wow scary." she says Someone then comes up behind them "Hello!" says Ino sitting down with them "Hey Ino!" they say in unison. Cory starts to get jumpy a little after the bell rang. Ino was the first to notice. Then before the sensei comes in out jumps Sean causing Cory to scream loudly. This causes the whole class to including Sean to erupt in laughter. Cory then looks at Sean fiercely. "That wasn't funny." she growls. Between laughs Sean says "Everyone else thought it was!" Then Sean takes his seat next to Ino. Soon after this in comes the sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi says "Good morning class! Today the exams will begin and you will meet your teammates." This causes whispers to run amuck. "The first team is Sean, Cory, Ino, and Ashley. The second team is Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Neji" He whispers the name of their teammates to the newly formed team and then divided everyone else into groups. Then he says "You will meet your jouni this afternoon. Have a good rest of the day. Stay sharp, and let your biggest ninja challenge begin." Everyone breaks into their groups and goes to their favorite meeting place. sorry the chapter is short but eventually they will get longer as we get ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

When the group got together Ashley speaks up to her sensei "I don't wanna be in his group." she says as she points to Sean. "I'm a way better ninja." "True angel you are." says a mysterious voice. "Wait Ashley Iruka doesn't sound like that." says Cory. They all turn around to see a Sasuke look alike Ashley thinks. 'Man he's Hott.' "I'm Itachi the missing nin he he I'm gonna be teaching you brats." he says then looks at Ashley. "And that Angel." Cory holds back a laugh and nudged Sean in the side and whispered "I hate him already." he laughed "We're not Brats." Ino yells angrily at his back. Ino was fuming at being called a brat. Everyone excluding Itachi sensei burst out laughing at her. This was followed by 4 kunai thrown and 3 hits so they now knew that fun was not in the lesson plan. "We'll meet here at 5:30 sharp." he paused "If you're late you will suffer the consequences he turned an d left the group alone "Get the stick out of your ass dude." Ino says more or less to herself. The next morning the gang meets up and out of nowhere out pops Itachi sensei. "Hello angel and your followers." he says. This causes Ashley to laugh and everyone else to get pissed. "It's time for your first challenge of the day! Lets see if you can take it." Everyone is sure of themselves. "I will put in front of you a simple tree you must destroy it in 30 seconds to pass.'' "Gassen Jutsu." shouts Itachi. Out of the ground shoots 4 extremely tall and thick trees. Everyone looks shocked and nearly fell over. "The first one to destroy the tree gets a special prize of their choice." Ashley gets encouraged and Itachi shouts "Begin." Ashley shouts "Tiger Claw Smash." and the tree is annihilated in one blow within 3 seconds. "Sharem Jutsu." shouts Ino knocking down the tree in 5 seconds. "Karume Jutsu." shouts Sean freezing the tree and shattering it in 15 seconds. "Makeh Neh Jutsu." shouts Cory making the tree explode in 20 seconds. Ino looks disappointed and Ashley looks extremely happy with an evil grin on her face. Cory and Sean say "Uh-oh." and "At least we passed ourselves." Ashley goes and whispers into Itachi's ear her request. He looks shocked but obliges. "That's the end of the training for today you'll see your friend a little later." Ashley and Itachi go to his hut and the rest of the group says "I think they are more than student and trainer." Inside the cabin Ashley has already stripped and is in Itachi's bed. She says "Are you coming?" He appears fully dressed but then he slowly strips starting with his headband and ending with his shoes. Then after Ashley and Itachi make out for several minutes they start to have sex. After a few hours Ashley meets back with her group looking quite worn out. Everyone asks her "What did you ask for?" She covers up by saying "I asked for some special training." Everyone doesn't believe her, but laugh it up. They whisper "Yeah Right." " I heard that." shouts Ashley. "EEP!" everyone exclaims. "Ashley! Cory!" screams an extremely annoying voice. We all turn around to see Sakura, followed by Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. "Hey." says Cory to Sakura. Ashley gives Sakura the death glare and she starts to walk off. Naruto goes and follows Ashley to ask what's wrong. "What's her problem?" asks Sakura. "Who knows with her." says Sean. "Actually she just finds you annoying like I do." says Ino with a grin, "That's why she's cool." Sakura shrugs it off and the gang goes off to do what they usually do then went to bed. Mean while with Naruto and Ashley. 'Ashley the reason is you don't like Sakura?" asks Naruto. "Yeah, but I was getting hungry too." Ashley says smiling at him. "Hey what about we get ramen my treat." Narutos' eyes lit up "YEAH!" he screams up and down. So they both race off to get their food. After they were done eating Ashley gave Naruto a kiss goodnight, and told him thanks for keeping her company. Naruto blushes, and then they go to their houses. Ashley opens the door to her house, and finds Kakashi there. "Ahhh! WTF are you doing here?" she asks "I need to talk to you about Itachi." Kakashi states. "Fine." Ashley says " You know what he has done in the past right?" asks Kakashi. "About him killing all of the Uchiha clan except Sasuke. Yeah I know then he became part of the group Akatsuki, then he came back to kidnap Naruto. Then the new Hokage came and captured Itachi instead, and as punishment he has to teach students ninjitsu." Ashley says "Well at least you know." says Kakashi. "Now I want you to be careful around him. And no screwing the teacher." he says walking away and leaves Ashley with her jaw dropped. "Oh my God does he know?" Ashley thinks to herself. "Well I guess I'll sleep on it."

more to come


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning at 4:00 Ashley and everyone woke up to get ready for their ninja training. "Damn it's too early." says Ashley. Everyone nods their heads in agreement. "I'm gonna take a nap." Ashley tells them. "Man when she wakes up she'll be in trouble." says Sean. At 5:30 sharp Itachi comes and sees everyone fast asleep. He got mad at them and yells "WAKE THE FUCK UP OR I'LL KILL YOU." Everyone jumps in the air screaming. "Hey you idiot teacher that was mean." screams Ino. He smiles to himself then he looks at Ashley who was oddly enough is still asleep. He walks over to her, and everyone himself and Ashley wince. Instead of yelling at her like he did everyone else he picked her up bridal style, and says "Let's go." When they get to their training spot which happened to be where Naruto and the others are. Itachi looks at his angel asleep in his arms and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before Kakashi sees. Just at that moment Ashley woke up to find she was in Itachi's arms. She looks up at him and she smiles. "Uh Itachi you can put me down now." Ashley said. He shakes his head no. She frowns then he gives her a smirk and drops her on the ground. "Ow Fuck that hurt." she says. Naruto turns around and waves happily at Ashley. Itachi gives Naruto the death glare and no one sees it……………… except Kakashi. "Oh man what a day this will be. Itachi is jealous of Naruto." Kakashi thinks to himself. Ashley smiles at Naruto and runs up to him. As she talks Itachi starts to clench his fists. 'If I ever get my hands on that fox he's dead.' Itachi thinks. Ashley glanced over at her love and saw his fists clenched and him glaring at her friend. 'Oh shit he's mad.' Ashley then tells Naruto she's be back. She goes up to Itachi and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Everyone turns around and stares Itachi didn't care as he pulls her harder into the embrace. When they finally stop and pull apart they turn to see everyone staring with their jaws to the ground. Especially Sasuke who was looking at his older brother wide eyed. Itachi laughs and tells everyone something shocking, "Ashley" he says as he gets down on one knee. "Would you marry me?" She looks at him with a shocked look and smiles and says "Yes of course." Everyone there faints Ashley turns to see her friends on the ground. "Uh I guess that was too much of a shock.' she says "Yes, but they'll have to get over it because I love you." says Itachi. So Ashley and Itachi pick a spot by a tree and fall asleep in each other's arms. Sean was first to awaken he looks over at Itachi and Ashley he snickers and goes behind Ashley and whispers in her ear "Wake up billboard forehead." Ashley jumps up and turns around to see Sean grinning sheepishly. She glares at him and does the signs of the horse and tiger "FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU." she yells then blows the intense flames at Sean burning him to a crisp. He coughed little clouds of smoke. Cory to her advantage of the fact that she had her back turned "Rai Jutsu." she yells as a bolt of lightning struck the ground behind her. Ashley turned around as Cory yells "oooooo payback." and sticks her tongue out and runs from Itachi "for what?" Ashley yells "I don't know just felt like saying payback." Cory not paying a whole lot of attention runs straight into some thing. She looked up to see what she had run into and saw Kakashi standing there laughing. She jumped to her feet bowed in respect and walked back toward her friends. Ashley and Sakura were arguing over something with everyone intent on watching the two. She took a seat by Sean and Ino. She poked Sean in the side and he jumped. "Payback." she whispered to him. He glared at her then laughed. There was an explosion and Sakura was sent through the trees as least. "Did I kill her?" Ashley asked trying to hide her hopefulness. "No." someone yelled. "Damn." she said and stalked off followed by Itachi. Squad 7 left, Sean and Ino went home so Cory was left alone. "grrrr. I'm going to hurt them." she sighed "Ah man I'm so lost." she climbed up and settled down in a high branch of a tree, and tried to go to sleep. "You do know you shouldn't be out here this late at night." called a voice from below. "Ahhh what the hell?" she screamed falling out of the tree. She luckily landed on her feet ready to fight. She eased up when she saw it was another teacher form the academy. "I'm sorry it's just I have a really bad sense of direction and I got lost." he laughed and pointed her towards the village. She got home around 2:30 so it was pretty pointless to sleep she was wide awake. She sat in her favorite chair and started to read. She felt like she was being watched so she put her book down, and looked around and out of no where Ashley popped out scaring the living day lights out of her "Grrrrr 3rd time in less than a week." she yelled while Ashley was laughing her ass off. "That's not funny." yells Cory. "It always is." says Ashley smirking. "Whatever I got an idea." Cory "What?" Ashley said with a questioning look on her face. "Let's play the biggest prank in Konoha. Even bigger than what Naruto even did." she said. "Sounds fun." says Ashley with an evil look. "Let's go now."

hope you like the story so far


	4. Chapter 4

Alright now back to where we left off-

So the duo left and stopped at Sasuke's house for the supplies for the ultimate prank. "Hn so you're going to pull a prank on Kakashi-sensei and my brother?" asks Sasuke raising his eyebrow. "Yep believe it." says Cory. Ashley cracks a smile "Man you sounded like Naruto for a moment there Cor." Ashley said. "Damn he's getting to me." says Cory. "Oh well." states Ashley, "Thanks Sasuke for the stuff." "Yeah! Yeah! Just don't mention I was involved when you get caught.' Sasuke replies. "Fine." says Cory "Alright what's the plan?" asks Ashley "Well uh I thought you'd have one." says Cory sweat dropping. Ashley smirks "Let's levitate Itachi to Kakashi's bed while they are sleeping Then tape them together and apply girly make up to Kakashi which you will do. Then I'll perform a jutsu where water is above their heads. When the alarm goes off at 4 in the morning the freezing ice cold water will drop when they wake up." says Ashley. Ashley preformed the levitation on Itachi carefully while Cory applied makeup to Kakashi. They stepped back and admired their work. Kakashi was decked out in bright pink blush ,dark blue eye shadow and red lipstick. The whole thing was complete with rollers and the water jutsu above their heads, and they left quickly to wait for the trap to spring "Damn he's actually cute under that mask." Cory said to the complete shock of Ashley. "Ok that's nice, but we'd better run to find the others. Training will start soon." says Ashley running. "Yeah ok." Cory said following her. Well they get there and see everyone including Itachi and Kakashi yelling at Naruto. Sasuke saw Cory and Ashley and yells " For once it wasn't him it was those two." "What you little." Ashley screams and goes to pound him but Cory holds her back. Cory then yells "Oh yeah thank you for the make up Sasuke. Where did you get it?" Sasuke was bright red. "Oh shit Cory we'd better run for our Fucking lives." yells Ashley getting a head start. "Good idea." she said running as fast as they could with Itachi and Kakashi right on their heals. "We're soo dead." they said in unison. Kakashi caught up with Cory and jumped her. "What the? Hell no.' Cory yelled. Ashley continued to run until she noticed she was now surrounded by clones of Itachi., and was forced to the ground now both were pinned down with the same thought This is not going to be pretty. "Um hey Itachi-kun." Ashley said sweat dropping. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT." yells Itachi at her. Tears start forming in her eyes. "For this little stunt no sex or affection of any kind for a month." Itachi tells her as he gets up only to fall back down by Ashley jumping up fast, and then running away tears pouring down her face, but before she disappears completely she turned around and yells "I HATE YOU." Then she caught up with Cory she was sitting on the ground. She sees Ashley as she walks up and sees her face wet with tears. "What's wrong?" Cory asks "I-I-I Itachi-sensei hates me." she states as more tears fall. "Wait why would he hate you? It's not like we did anything totally bad, and besides no one knows shat happened except the teams anyway." says Cory. "Oh yeah then what was your punishment and we'll see whose is worse." replies Ashley. "Ok I have to run two miles before we start training for a week." Cory says gloomily. "Oh yeah well I got no sex and / or affection of any kind for a month." says Ashley, "Plus he yelled at me for calling him Itachi- kun like I always do. I mean always even around our team and he never cared even when he was mad." Cory answered "You've called him that around us?" she pouted, "Shows how well I pay attention." Cory said with an I'm an idiot tone. "Hmm Ya know this might actually be fun." Ashley said with an evil grin. "I'm going to get Naruto." Cory looks at her "Umm now I'm scared." "Why? Naruto likes me ya know and besides if Itachi will be this way then screw him.' Ashley replies going off in the direction of Naruto's house. Cory sighed and walked the other direction, but to her dismay ran into Sasuke. "Shocking." he said as Cory glared "How come you got off scott free. You gave us the supplies." "I don't know? Where's Ashley? You two always walk home this way." he said as he walked with her. "She went to Naruto's. How did you know we always come this way?" Cory asks. "Ah! Sakura told me I wanted to see how bad you guys got in trouble." he said as he walked with her "I have to run two miles every day before training for a week, and she has no Itachi for a month." she said Sasuke laughs "Yeah he told me. That and something else." he says as he suddenly stopped laughing. "What?" asks Cory curiously. "Well he said when he told her, her punishment she yelled and told him I hate you." Sasuke told her. Cory looked shocked "She told me that he hates her." she said "Well apparently she would think that, but my brother told me that it's not true." says Sasuke, "Wait a second why did she go to Naruto's?" "Well ya see Naruto likes and I mean likes her and she knows it so um I don't wanna think about it." says Cory. "Well this can't be good, my brother gets extremely jealous. Especially of what he claims is his." says Sasuke looking serious. "Well we'd better get her now." Cory replies. At Naruto's "So Naruto I guess it's probably over between Itachi and me." Ashley says sadly. "That's too bad cuz even though I'm in love with you. I had always thought Itachi-sensei and you were the best together." Naruto told her. Ashley blushed crimson. "I don't know what to say Naruto." she says "Well I want you to be happy. Even if it is with Itachi-sensei." Naruto replies Just then the two heard a knock on his door. Naruto opens the door not to find Sasuke but Itachi at his door. "FOX WHERE IS SHE?" yells Itachi. Ashley heard this and goes running to find Itachi pinning Naruto to the wall. "ITACHI LET HIM GO." she yells. Itachi turns around to see Ashley staring at the scene angrily. "I need to speak with you alone." Itachi tells her letting Naruto fall to the floor. "Fine but tell Naruto you're sorry first. After all this is his house." she tell Itachi. "Fine I'm sorry Naruto." Itachi said. Then turns around to go outside. "Naruto I'll be back." Ashley says as she follows Itachi. They walk for awhile then Itachi stops and turns to her. "I wanted to tell you something." Itachi tells her. "And what would that be?" Ashley asks. "I am not mad at you and I won't give into what you want. I just want you to know I love you and I always will. Don't forget that my love." says Itachi. Ashley stares at him for a moment and says "I don't know Itachi-sensei that I can marry you anymore. After all you are my teacher." Itachi looks at her shocked "You can't mean that." he says "Just kidding you dobe." says Ashley grinning "I love you too." she says as she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Itachi smiles and pulls her into his chest and gives her a hug. Back with Sasuke and Cory They are just a couple of feet from Naruto's house when they see Itachi and Ashley in each other's arms. "Well looks like we don't have to do anything.." says Sasuke with a sigh of relief. "Yeah I know what you mean god they are both stubborn." Cory says.  
Ashley turns around to see her friend and her fiancées brother. "Itachi looks like Sasuke came to make sure we got back together." she said giggling. "So it seems." Itachi replies. Ashley and Itachi decide to go up to Sasuke and Cory. "So little brother are you having a fun time?" questions Itachi. "Wouldn't you like to know." states Sasuke. Ashley laughs at their bickering. "Cory let's go get some ramen." says Ashley as Itachi and Sasuke start rolling around fighting. Ashley rolls her eyes as her and Cory call for Naruto an go to the Ramen shop. The three of us start to eat our food as soon as it gets to us. Naruto and Ashley had an eating contest and they tied for the finish. Cory was staring at them like they're nuts. Then they hear Sasuke's voice coming toward them. "Hey looks like Sasuke and Itachi finally stopped their fighting." says Cory. "Yeah yeah they always fight. Especially over the stupidest thing." says Naruto grinning ear to ear.


End file.
